There are known control devices for alternating current motors (AC motors) configured to detect occurrence of demagnetization in a permanent magnet type motor by detecting reduction of an output torque thereof caused by irreversible demagnetization within a high temperature range. It is difficult for these control devices to correctly detect the occurrence of demagnetization in a permanent magnet type motor with high accuracy.